Fire Boy
by AngelXOWithXOHorns
Summary: -Originally DeathberrySupreme's. I have adopted this with full permission from her- Ace is just your average amnesiac; He can't remember a thing about his past.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

********THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY DEATHBERRYSUPREME**********

**A/N (from Angel): **Hi there so I just thought that I would drop in a quick note, that this chapter was not in fact written by me, instead by the amazing writer Deathberrysupreme. I am publishing this with FULL PERMISSION from her. I will be posting where this story continues off from chapter 6, and I can only hope to compete with her amazing writing skills. Thanks!

PROLOUGE

"Ace?" a quiet voice was heard from outside the morgue's front door. "Ace, are you still in there?"

I turned my head to face the woman that had entered. Fuck, why couldn't I remember her name? She was part of **her** family apparently. A black veil had covered her face, but had been pushed away. Tear tracks ran down her face, and she wore a plain black dress. My own suit was a bit dirty; I'd had to borrow it from one of the doctors earlier. The lighting in the morgue made my skin look paler than it was. The white bandage wrapped around my head did nothing but make my red hair stick up even more, and my eyes looked positively feral. I didn't even know why I was here. The woman looked at me with pity in her eyes. Fuck. A thirty-something year old looking at an almost fully-grown almost-man of seventeen years like that? It made me sick.

"What do you want?" I couldn't be too harsh with her. I couldn't remember if I'd had the same weakness before, but women unnerved me. I probably hadn't, seeing as I'd apparently fallen in love with one.

"Oh Ace." She sighed, looking at me, sitting on a small wooden stool in front of the empty coffin. Apparently, they hadn't been able to find her body. It was like she'd dissolved into dust, along with the driver. "You didn't have to come." I felt my mouth lift into a smirk. I didn't. She was right about that. I guess I'd felt a debt of gratitude or something to her. "You don't even remember my daughter, do you?" It wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

"No, I don't." It felt weird talking after so long.

"It wasn't your fault." Her words hit me like a bullet. What did she mean? It sure felt like it was, with all those bitter looks her friends and family were giving me.

"I know that." She looked shocked at the response. She was probably hoping I'd be grieving for her dead daughter. My temper rose. "I fuckin' know that, so why do the all look like they're blaming me! Dammit, I don't even remember what happened! All I remember is waking up in a hospital bed with people surrounding me, saying 'Oh, it's not your fault.' 'Good thing you've woken up Mr. Cionaodh *'. How the hell was I supposed to know what happened? How was I supposed to know that apparently, my girlfriend and I were in a carriage accident**, when the horses spooked and ran into a tree, killing both my girlfriend and the driver on impact, and when I awoke in the hospital, I had severe retrograde amnesia***, and only remembered my name? Well I didn't!"

My chest was heaving. I felt like I was about to collapse. Suddenly a pair of warm arms encircled me, pulling me closer. "Oh, Ace. I'm sorry." While the woman hugged me, opening her once more. "I'm so, so sorry." I felt tears running down my cheeks as I collapsed into her arms, the world swimming around me. I vaguely remember hearing one more thing. "It'll be okay, I promise you Ace. I'll take care of you, I swear it."

-0-

**All right, first chapter done! It's short, I know, but the next will be longer. This WAS just a Prologue. Some important stuff:**

**No, Acer won't be emoing forever, next chappie will be much funnier, lighter, and Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda will come back in. Acer may seem a tad bipolar, but that's just his personality.**

**There will be some missions from the manga, but otherwise, there won't be. I don't want to retell the story. Lets say all of 'em are still searching for Cross, and are at a remote town in Europe.**

*** CIONAODH is Ace's last name. It translates to 'born of fire' and is the Irish form of the Scottish 'Cinaed'. I thought it'd be fitting, considering Ace has bright red hair and hazel eyes.**

**** I don't think they have cars, so I'm putting carriages. Lets say they have hospitals, cuz for fuck's sake, they have a giant robot!**

***** Retrograde Amnesia is when you forget your past. You don't always forget everything, but in Ace's case, he's forgotten all of his past. It doesn't always affect all types of memory (ex. Procedural memory- automatic skills, eating, drinking, sword fighting. I think this could also be called muscle memory.) Please correct me if I'm wrong, I don't know much about this topic.**

**Please R&R, I'd like to know what you all think!**

-0-


	2. Chapter 2: The Very Hot SheMale

*******THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY DEATHBERRYSUPREME.***********

CHAPTER TWO

_7 months later_

"DAMMIT!" I grinned as my housemate, Nezumi, came flying down the stairs, her long dark hair still tangled from sleep. Her clothes were rumpled, as if she'd thrown them on without even looking at them, which she probably had. "Ace, why didn't you wake me up? I'm going to be late for work, you jackass! They already hate me enough for my skin color!" Nezumi's skin was a rich coffee brown, which didn't go over well with her boss.

"C'mon, Nez! Lighten up!" I grinned from my spot at the kitchen table, sipping from my mug of tea. I stuck out my tongue, watching as she frantically searched the room for something.

"I'm not your keeper, besides, your skin is pretty! Your bastard of a boss doesn't know what he's talking about, and you are the best cook there."

Nez worked at a restaurant down the street that specialized in all types of cuisine. It wasn't overly fancy, but not shabby either, which was what I liked most about it. Nezumi just grumbled and continued to search for whatever she was missing. I sipped my, tea and yelped when it scorched my tongue.

Five months had passed since the day when that woman had taken me in. I now lived with Nezumi, but continued to visit her. Probably out of guilt. The woman's name, which I'd found out later, was Anna. I didn't especially like her. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, she probably wished that her daughter had survived instead of me. And no matter how much I tried, I couldn't stop blaming myself for that day.

Nezumi's voice snapped me out of my internal reverie. "Keep sitting there and we'll never make it to work!" She said, combing her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, Yeah. But you might want to change those pants." She looked down, realizing she was still wearing a pair of duck print pajama pants.

"For all you know, this might be the latest trend!"

"You're blushing, Nez. Embarrassed much?"

"Fuck you!"

"Not my type."

"Then what are you into, tall, dark, handsome, well endowed men?"

"I'm bi, not gay Nez. I like those types of men, but I prefer women with beauty **and** brains. Not to mention boobs. Your ability to cook is a plus though."

"BASTARD!" I grinned. Our verbal sparring had become a tradition over the months. Sometimes I won, sometimes I didn't. It was fun though.

"C'mon Ace, or boss will kick your ass! Just because he likes you doesn't mean he'll let you be late!" She burst out of her room (one of many, the place we'd rented out was practically a fucking mansion) wearing a pair of jeans, a black tank top, and a hoodie. Nez never went anywhere without her hoodie. I on the other hand, wore a pair of slim tailored slacks, a white button up shirt, and a plain black vest with sneakers, which was the standard dress code for waiters/waitresses. It was a good job. The pay was a bit below average, but when Nez and I combined paychecks, it was enough for all we needed.

"YOU TWO!"

"Ah shit." Nezumi muttered, kicking at a loose pebble. I gulped.

"H-Hey boss! What's up?" I tried, and failed to produce a smile.

"What's up? You two are late at our peak hour! That's what's up! And if you don't get your asses in here those paychecks of yours will be going down!" The old man glared at us, scratching his beard. "I swear, youngsters these days." He muttered, limping in the shop. We followed, the clanging of pots and pans reaching our ears. I walked out to the seating area…. And stopped dead in my tracks.

"Eh? Ace what's wrong? Nezumi followed my line of vision and sighed. "Don't tell me… You idiot." I was currently staring at probably the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I could only see her from the back, but hot damn she was cute. She had a slender waist (check), very nice hips (check), tomboyish clothing (cute), and short white hair. I've always had a thing for exotic hair colors, so why stop? The other men (and women) next to her were pretty hot as well.

One was a man with long, dark blue hair pulled up in a ponytail. He had a permanent looking scowl on his face, and a katana strapped to his waist. He looked like he'd be fun to mess with, minus his sword.

The other was a redhead, with a bandana and eye patch. He seemed like the type of person I'd get along with. He had something strapped to his waist- was that a hammer?

The third person was another girl, with two, long; dark green tinted pigtails and was wearing an extremely short skirt. She was pretty, beautiful even, but not my type.

As I approached their table, I caught a few snippets of their conversation.

"Aww, c'mon Yuu, don't be a meanie!"

"Shut up, Baka Usagi. And don't call me that."

"Kanda, don't draw your weapon!"

"Shut up moyashi, don't tell me what to do!"

"'Ello? Are you all ready to order?" I asked, approaching the table. All four turned to look at me, and I caught a sight of the girls face. She had wide silver eyes, pale skin, and a red scar tracing a path down the side of her face. She looked a little boyish, and had a flat chest, but I dismissed it. "What can I get you all?"

The girl busted out a grin, and said, opening her mouth: "I'll have curry, hamburgers, grilled fish tacos, rice noodles, chow mein, pan-seared Ahi tuna, a bowl of rice, actually, make that three, French fries, soba, chicken pot stickers, grilled venison, the stir fried chicken special, lamb-chops, a large water, and twenty orders of mitarashi dango. Oh and a ice cream, please." I'm pretty sure at this point; the only coherent thought in my head was 'Fuck.' So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Are you sure you can eat all that, miss?"

The longhaired man, Kanda whipped his head around so fast that I swear there was an afterimage. The redhead known as 'Baka Usagi' sank to the table laughing, pounding his fist on the table, while pigtails girl giggled a bit. I turned back to the white-haired girls face.

"I'M A GUY!" No fucking way. Seriously, is this a joke? This… whatever it is looks incredibly girly! I'm bi and all, so it makes no difference but…

"You're joking right? You totally look like a girl from behind!"

Pigtails girl lost it and collapsed on the table in front of her. The attractive girl (or was it a guy?) glared at her before turning back to me.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am a male." The girl (?) smiled, looking back at me. I frowned.

"Sorry about this, but I'm gonna have to check." I pushed it down, my hand running down the body. '_There aren't any curves around the top. But it could be a girl with very small breasts…' _I moved my hands lower till I heard a strangled gasp. "Sorry. Guess I'll have to hurry, huh…" I moved my hand lower until… '_Yeah. Definitely a guy.'_

I looked up, and was met with the furiously blushing face of the white haired boy.

"So" I cleared my throat "Wanna go out?"

"ACE, YOU DUMB BASTARD!" I turned… and received a foot to the face.

-0-

**So… Whaddaya think? My updates will not be regular, sorry about that. I suffer from writer's block A-Friggin-Lot. It's a real bitch. I haven't decided on whom to pair my OC with, so please PM me if you have suggestions/requests for my story! I can't promise they'll be included tho. Please R&R. I am a review-whore, I can't get enough of 'em!**


	3. Chapter 3: Living Arrangements

*******THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY DEATHBERRYSUPREME********

CHAPTER THREE

**(Unsigned) Review Responses (May contain Spoilers)**

**kitsune630: Thank you! I'm not sure who to pair him with, but I'm leaning towards Kanda or Allen. A seme Ace lemon scene would be hard to write! And Allen seme is… not happening, unless you can convince me otherwise.**

I awoke in a very groggy state. "Guh. My head…" Goddamn Nezumi. Why'd she kick me, in the fucking head, for checking if someone was a guy or not. I was outside the kitchen, slumped against the wall. "Damn it…" Then I heard voices.

"I'm truly sorry." Was that Nezumi? "He's just an extremely horny bisexual rapist who hasn't gotten laid in a month, so you'll have to excuse him."

That

Little

Bitch.

That was the final straw. I burst into the kitchen.

"Goddamnit, Nezumi, that isn't true! Except for the bisexual and not getting laid part, but I'm not a rapist! And I was checking to see if he was a girl!" Nezumi raised an eyebrow.

"That could also be called molestation, Ace. I'm pretty sure you enjoyed doing that, too."

"That has nothing to do with this!"

"Erm… I'm sorry to break this up, but we have a favor to ask of you." The white haired boy said.

"Anything, beautiful." I turned my head to the boy. He coughed.

"Please don't call me beautiful. We were looking for a place to stay and we were wondering if you had any recommendations."

"Well, you're looking at the place!" I gestured to the room.

"What?" they all chorused.

"You're a bit slow, eh?" I grinned. "Me and Nez would be happy to rent the place out for cheap. We have no shortage of rooms!" Nez nodded in agreement.

"As long as they pay, or help with housework, I don't mind."

"Oi, bastard, did you just call me stupid?" The long-haired man growled at me. I smirked.

"Are you deaf too?" I feigned a shocked look. "Or just mentally retarded?"

"You little shi-" The man prepared to launch himself at me, but was restrained by the redhead.

"Calm down, Yuu!"

"Don't call me Yuu, Baka Usagi!" The white-haired boy cleared his throat again, prompting me to turn towards him again.

"I appreciate your offers, but I don't feel especially safe with you around, no offense." The boy blushed a bit.

"You're pretty cute, you know that?" I gave him a grin. "But, I wouldn't rape you. I'll only have sex with you if it's consensual. Besides, you're obviously a virgin."

The boy blushed even more. "What do you mean by that!"

"Well the first time should be consensual, along with pleasurable, and if it was rape well then-"

"You're embarrassing the kid, Ace. Not everyone can be as casual with sex as you are." Nez had a faint blush on her cheeks as well.

"Aww… Is ickle Nezzy embarrassed?" I cooed, pinching her cheeks.

"Bastard! Get off of me!" She said, aiming a kick at my more… delicate regions, if you get my drift.

"Someone can't take a joke!" I muttered, fortunately having dodged the kick at the last second. "Oh, right!" I turned back to the four, who stood, gaping at our exchange. "I'll need your names."

"Why?" The exceptionally cute boy asked.

"Partly because I need something to call you, and partly so that I have something to call out during se-" A hand was clamped over my mouth.

The redhead was grinning. "The name's Lavi!"

Pigtails girl was blushing, but managed to squeak out "Lenalee Lee."

The bluish haired boy scowled even more, if possible. "It's Kanda."

"That's a nice name. Japanese, right?" He looked a bit startled at that. "So?"

"Nothing." I shrugged. "Just a cool name." I turned to the last. "So, sweetheart? Going to say your name?"

"Allen. Allen walker."

I beamed. I finally knew the cute boys name! Along, with his friends, which was nice. They seemed like pretty cool people. Even the Kanda-Bastard.

"My name's Ace. I don't feel like saying my last name, so I won't. "This is Ne-"

"The name's Nezumi." She interrupted. Kanda snickered.

"Who names their kid 'Rat*'?" Nezumi's eyes narrowed.

"Acer here may be an immature seventeen year old-"

"Hey!"

"Who isn't as tall as you-"

"Bitch." This time she stomped on my foot. Hard. "Fuck!"

"But I'm a grown eighteen year old, and I named myself. So fuck the hell off." She glared.

Kanda turned away, muttering curses under his breath. Nezumi sighed, and continued. "We'll also need to know your jobs. We can't exactly have drug dealers or prostitutes running around here."

"I wouldn't mind if you were a prostitute, Allen!"

**_THWACK_**

"Dammit Nezumi, those are steel-toed!"

The Lavi kid raised his eyebrow. "Well, if you really want to know, we're exorcists."

"E-Exorcists? I raised an eyebrow. That was odd. The word almost felt familiar.

"E-exorcists…." The word unconsciously slid off my tongue. Dammit! If I concentrated hard enough, maybe I could-

"That's what we said, bastard. Are you deaf or something?" Kanda smirked. That dick! I'd almost been there.

"Shithead." Kanda's eyes widened. I turned to the others. "Well, I'll grab your packs, and deliver them to your rooms. Unless you'd like to sleep with me, Allen~"

"No." I grabbed a couple packs, and began lugging them down the hall. I'd almost been there…

_Nezumi P.O.V_

I sighed. Ace was temperamental. Some days, he acted like a girl with PMS.

"Sorry about that." The so-called exorcists turned to me. "He was probably about to remember something."

"What do you mean?" The Lavi kid looked curious.

"Ace has amnesia."

"Seriously?" Lenalee asked. "He doesn't act like it…"

"How would you expect someone with amnesia to act? He's pretty torn up about it, but doesn't like to show it. He hates being pitied."

"Aww… Yuu, go apologize!"

"Fuck no, Baka-Usagi."

They were almost as bad as Ace…

_Ace P.O.V_

Damn, those suitcases were heavy. What the hell had they packed! My arms felt like they were going to fall off.

"He hates being pitied." That was Nezumi. Was she talking about me? Probably about my amnesia. Damn. I hated it. It's such an inconvenience.

I walked into the room. "Alright, Nez I've gotten the rooms ready!" I smiled at Allen. "Your names are on the doors so feel free to check 'em out. Oh and Nez…" I leaned in a bit closer to her. "You really need to keep your mouth shut." She flinched.

"Ah, shit Ace. I'm sorry."

" I guess it's okay. Just… seriously I hate people knowing about that."

"You mean you hate being pitied." I looked up at her.

"Yeah."

Just at that moment Allen and the other walked in. Eavesdropping, maybe?

"Thank you for setting up our rooms Ace, we really appreciate it." That kid was most definitely too cute for his own good.

"Keep that up Allen, and I might actually rape you." It was hilarious how pale the kid could get in a couple of seconds. "Just kidding."

-0-

"This is great, Miss Nezumi, thanks!" Lenalee said, looking at the food.

"Che. It's not as good as soba."

"Ish delishus!"

Allen was to busy shoveling food in his mouth to respond.

"You've outdone yourself again, Nez!" Nez really was amazing. "So, exorcists. What exactly do you do?"

Lavi looked a bit uncomfortable. "Sorry but, we're not allowed to say…" Damn. I was so close.

"Oh well. Hey Nez-"

I was cut off by a whirring sound. "Hey did you guys hear tha-" I stopped dead when I saw Allen's eye. A gear had surrounded it, and the eye itself had turned black, with three red rings inside.

"Holy shit." Nezumi muttered, awed.

"Damn." Lavi reached for his hammer. "Sorry guys, but we're gonna have to split!"

"What?" a low chuckle resounded throughout the room.

Kanda growled. "Akuma!"

-0-

**I left you guys off on a cliffie, didn't I? Oh wells. I'll try to have the next chapter uploaded in a couple days. This one wasn't all that much fun to write, it was more of filler. You'll see part of Ace's past in the next one J I have a lot of stuff planned out. Really, I'm sorry about this chapter. It's a bit of a letdown.**

*** Nezumi= Rat in Japanese.**


	4. Chapter 4: Flashbacks And Frenches

********THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY DEATHBERRYSUPREME********

CHAPTER 3

**(Unsigned) Review Responses**

**kitsune630- Awwww. It makes me really happy to hear that! Your reviews always make my day. I'll definitely add some AceAllen scenes for you! Thank you! That chapter wasn't much fun to write tho.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a make-out scene.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except Ace and Nezumi. This goes for all chapters.**

I turned, facing the thing, and no amount of preparation could prepare me for what I saw. A… monster peered back at me. Its body was… twisted, resembling a cross between a human, fly and tiger. And from its claws was the torn apart body of someone I knew.

"Shit." Kanda cursed. "It's a level three."

"Anna…" I whispered. This did not go unnoticed by Lenalee.

"Was that… someone you knew?" I could only nod my head numbly.

The Akuma turned its head towards me.

"Well! I certainly didn't expect too see you here!" It rasped.

"W-What?" This… thing knew me? "I k-know you?"

"You certainly do!" It grinned; it's unnaturally sharp teeth stretching across its face. "Long time no see, dead boy walking."

Allen turned to face me. "What's it talking about, Ace?" A note of panic was in his voice. His arm… had changed. It was now long and silver clawed.

"Hell if I know. Amnesia, remember?" I laughed, sounding a tad hysterical.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if you'd lost your memories." The thing laughed again. "After all, I did kill your fiancé.. And you."

"N-No that… that can't be possible…" No way. If I'd been killed, then why was I here?

"Well, I'll just have to kill you again~ you should've run when had the chance, boy~" It held up a hand… and fired a bullets.

"Eh?" Shit. That really hurt.

"Ace!" I heard someone scream.

I felt the spot here the bullet had hit. I looked down. A red substance… was that blood? Was slowly leaking out of the wound. It had blasted a hole in my body. Fuck. Little bastard. I felt as if I had turned to jelly. Everything was is slow motion. Looks of horror and shock flitted across the faces of Allen and Kanda. Lavi stretched out hand as if to grab me, but he couldn't. Lenalee turned to the akuma, rage in her eyes.

Slowly, I collapsed, falling towards the ground.

_God, I'm not much of a praying person, but if you exist, help me out of this, would you?_

And then I hit the ground.

-0-

_It was hot, but there was a breeze. The carriage ride was bumpy, and I was sweating. Oh well. She was here, making it all the more bearable._

Where was this? Were these… my memories?

_We were going to announce our marriage to her family. They might not approve of it, but I didn't care. I was in love. I could only hope she felt the same way._

Love? How foolish. Allen was attractive, cute and sweet, but was more of a crush. Love… was different.

_We'd agreed to get married, but I was worried. I loved her… but if she didn't want to get married… she could say so._

Fool. She's already agreed. So there shouldn't be a problem.

_As if sensing my worry, she squeezed my hand. "Don't worry," She said, attempting to reassure me. "It'll be fine. Trust me."_

How sweet. She sounds… nervous. What I wouldn't give to see Kanda nervous, not to mention those other exorcists.

_I drew her into a hug. "I love you."_

Love?

_"I know." She sighed, snuggling into me. "Me too."_

She's shaking. She must be truly nervous.

_I pulled her closer. "I love you more… Lulu." It was at this moment when everything changed. A shriek echoed. The carriage stopped. I turned to see the driver dissolve into dust. "What's going on?" Then it hit me. "Akuma." I shoved Lulu aside. "Stay put, Lulu!" I yelled, running out to the Akuma. I hadn't thought that those… things would be out here._

I guess I'd thought wrong. How did I know about those monsters, anyways?

_"You bastard!" I shouted. "Innocence activa-" I stopped short._

_"Careful there, exorcist… or I'll slit this girls throat~"_

_"Guh." I stopped. "Lulu…" Why hadn't she stayed put? "Ace, run!" she shrieked, kicking futilely at the monster._

_"Kekekeke…" The akuma raised its hand, and plunged it through her body, it's wicked claws impaling her, blood oozed out her body, and a strange star like pattern began to spread across her skin._

_"LULU!" I screamed, watching as her body plummeted to the earth._

_"DIE!"I rushed towards the Akuma. There was no point to life if I couldn't avenge Lulu's death!_

_"Your turn~" As I rushed forward, it fired hundreds of bullets towards me. _Time seemed to stop. Suddenly I was in the middle of the plain, watching as my past self charged to his death.

"Is that… really me?" I asked aloud.

"**_It is_**." I twisted around. A man stood behind me. He seemed to glow an unearthly pale green, and was a mirror image… of me.

"Whoa! Another one of me! Jesus Christ man, stop scaring me!"

"**_Not quite_**." The figure spoke once more; it's voice sending shivers down my spine. "**_I am… your innocence_**." I laughed.

"Sorry to break it to you bud, but I lost that a long time ago."

"**_Not that, you dweeb_**!" It snapped. Was it blushing? "**_The kind you use to fight Akuma_**!"

"Akuma?"

"**_I see… It seems you really have forgotten everything_**…" It sounded dejected. "**_But for you to make a joke in this kind of situation… I'm glad that part of you hasn't changed_**." It attempted a half-hearted smile.

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"**_You already have_**."

"Well… if you're my 'innocence' then how can I see you? I mean, aren't you just a weapon?"

"**_I guess you could say that… I've evolved to the point where I have a personality_**."

"I see. So…. Why does your body look like mine?"

"**_My true form is hard to converse with you in, so I adapted a body you'd be familiar with_**."

"Do you have a crush on me?"

"**_Now you're just being stupid_**."

"How am I still alive after… that?" I waved my hand to the rather disturbing scene in front of me.

"**_I saved you. It was a bit challenging, but I managed. The akuma… blasted away half of your heart_**."

"What?"

"**_You heard me_**."

"Oh… I see."

"**_You're taking this awfully well_**."

"No… I'm not." I gave a nervous laugh. "I'm fucking terrified. How is it even possible for me to be standing here, alive and breathing, when clearly according to that-" I waved my hand to the scene behind me. "I was blasted to pieces!"

"**_I was able to take the form of your heart_**." The innocence said, "**_But doing so drastically decreased out synchronization rate. I'm sorry_**."

"For what, saving my life?"

"**_You really never change_**."

-0-

The first thing I heard when I awoke was sobs. Tears dripped on my face, courtesy of Nezumi.

"Goddammit Ace, you stupid idiot. You stupid fucking idiot!" Nezumi broke down at that point. I couldn't really move, so I just lay there.

The exorcists just stood stood there. Lavi was expressionless, Lenalee was crying, along with Allen. Kanda had a darker scowl than usual.

"Dammit, Ace, I'll never forget you. I promise."

Allen put his hand over my eyes, closing them.

"Nezumi…" Lenalee whispered, obviously distraught at seeing Nez in such a state. I opened my mouth a crack. Shit, I hurt all over.

"You better not. Seriously. I am a pretty damn good friend."

"Yeah." Nezumi started shaking. "You were- wait, Ace?" Both her and Allen leaned in closer.

I opened my eyes.

"Heya guys. Miss me much?"

Their reactions were hilarious. Lenalee screamed. Lavi fell flat on his face. Kanda's jaw dropped. And Allen… well he cracked a smile.

"Good to have you back, Ace."

"Thanks Allen. Now, want to help me up? My back hurts like a bitch." Allen grabbed both my hands, pulling me up, or attempting to. In result I fell on top of Allen.

Or more like Allen's lips.

"Mmmmmflghmff!" Allen tried pushing me away, but at that moment, I deepened the kiss.

"Nnnn." Allen squirmed as I bit his lower lip, drawing a gasp from him. I stuck my tongue in, toying with his, and I slowly explored the moist cavern know as his mouth. Damn. He was a natural. I wondered how that mouth would feel on more… delicate parts of my anatomy.

I pulled away, licking my lips. "Tasty." Allen blushed.

"Wha-, you, huh?" Allen stuttered, at a loss for words.

"Thanks for the get-well present, Allen. And Lavi? You might want to take care of that case in your pants."

With that, I toppled over.

"What the fuck!"

"He's got holes blasted in him, Yuu! Even you wouldn't be able to stand after that!"

"Lavi, no one's going to take you serious with that… case in your pants."

"Miss Nezumi! What are you doing!"

"He won't die. From now on, this bastard isn't getting off easy."

"Mind if I join in?"

"Not you too, Allen!"

-0-

**Oh god, this chapter was fun, but hard to write. I was stalling a lot. BLAME YU GI OH ABRIDGED! Which you should totally watch, btw. The make out scene… no words can describe how hard that was to write. I hope I didn't disappoint the two people kind enough to review my story *hinthint* I prolly won't upload for a couple days, so expect it around Wednesday. But I do have the next chapter all planned out, so it should be easy to write. I'm sorry, but I'll be at my dad's for a while, and unfortunately can't bring the computer, but I'll be thinking of plot outlines!**

**THIS STORY STAYS CRUNCHY, EVEN IN MILK!**


	5. Chapter 5: Black Order and Moe

**********THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY DEATHBERRYSUPREME*********

CHAPTER 4

**(Unsigned) Review responses**

**kitsune630- I'm glad you liked it! That was hard to write… and fun. I really enjoy torturing Allen. Call me sadistic. You should make a fanfic account! I can PM you easily that way…. GAH! But thank you for reviewing, I'm happy you like this!**

**Guest: Of course! I makes me really happy to see them! Thank you for thinking that it's cute!**

When I awoke, I was looking at a panda. An extremely old, wrinkly panda. And this panda just happened to have a ponytail on top of i's head. So, when one is faced with a wrinkly, old, ponytailed panda, you scream profanities.

So I did.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING HELL A FUCKING PANDA IS LOOKING AT ME AND HOLY SHIT! ALLEN? HOW AND WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE!"

Here I was, in an extreme state of shock, and Allen was smiling. (Quite sadistically, I might add.)

"Oh, Ace!" He smiled evilly. I love him, but I swear, but Satan's got nothing on the kid. "I see you've met bookman."

"Eh? That wasn't… a panda?"

"I swear." The panda-man spoke, giving me a scare. "You're just like that apprentice of mine…"

"Apprentice?" I turned. What did a bookman even do?

"The man's lips twisted upwards in a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Yes. I believe you know him as 'Lavi'" He spoke the name with a hint of sarcasm that went unnoticed by the others. This man… I didn't trust him. His eyes were… soulless.

"ACE!" A screech was heard throughout the room, and Nezumi burst in, tears streaming down her face.

"Woah! Nez! Are… are you okay? What happened?" From my place in bed, I could see her shaking.

"What the fuck happened? Nez, if something happened, tell me, and I will kick there asse-"

"Then you better kick your own ass, huh?" She interrupted, glaring at me. "Dammit, Ace, how could you do that?" She was crying even harder as she marched over to my bed. "I was worried I thought, I-I thought you'd died!"

Ah fuck. Nez…

"I'm sorry." I murmured, pulling her close and stroking her hair, like a mother would do with a heartbroken child. "I'm sorry, Nezumi."

"Ahem." The man behind me, the so-called bookman cleared his throat. "This is quite touching and all, but-"

That bastard…

"-Miss Nezumi raises a valid point. Just how did you survive this akuma attack?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Well it seems I have Inno-, Innoce-" How did you pronounce it again? Oh yeah! "Innocence!" I announced, beaming proudly.

The bookman gaped. Lenalee stared, Allen drew a strangled breath, and Kanda and Lavi looked like they'd been hit with a sledgehammer: Fully intact, but pissed and scared beyond belief.

"Y-You mean…that…" Allen was the first to speak.

"Hmm?" I inquired pleasantly. What was he so nervous about?

"I'M GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH BEING MOLESTED BY YOU EVERY DAY?" What did he mean by that?

Lenalee was the first to answer my unspoken question. "I-If you have innocence… it means you'll have to come with us… to the Black Order."

-0-

The train thundered along on the tracks. The scenery outside was quite unique, a mix of craggy cliffs and beautiful trees and grass patches. However, I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to notice any of it.

According to Lenalee all exorcists have something called innocence. It's the weapon they all use to fight Akuma, she'd said. I apparently had a parasitic type innocence, which explained why I'd survived the akuma virus, but not the hole blasted in my body. Apparently, it had healed, albeit slowly. Lenalee had said Komui would take a look at that, whoever they were. It was funny, but I'd sworn I'd seen a shiver pass through Lavi and Allen's body.

A finger tapping on my shoulder startled me out of my thoughts, and I looked up too see Lavi grinning down at me.

"You okay?" He asked, smiling down at me. I smiled back.

"Yeah." I said sheepishly scratching the back of my neck "It's just a bit… overwhelming."

"Well, don't sweat it. Must be hard." I thought of Nezumi… I'd miss her, but she was better off staying back at home.

"What do you mean? Didn't you ever feel like this?" I was honestly curious. I mean, Lavi was a pretty mysterious guy. Who wouldn't be?

"Well-" Lavi's expression instantly seemed more guarded. Maybe I was imagining things… "I've always been traveling with Bookman, so I've never really had a place to call home."

"Not even the Black Order?" For a split second, Lavi appeared vulnerable, like his shell had cracked, or something. But as fast as it had appeared, it vanished. "Well, besides that. Besides, you seem like someone who'd be a great help with pranks~" he gave a quick laugh.

I dismissed the look on his face… as something else.

"Of course!" I joined in with his infectious laughter.

-0-

"Well here we are!" Lenalee chirped, sending me into another spiral of despair.

"H-Here?" I gulped looking up at the large black cliff. "Are we going to have to climb THAT?"

"Don't be silly, Ace!" Lenalee giggled. "We have a door right here!" She kicked at a spot in the cliff I hadn't noticed before, and it swung open with a loud 'THUNK'. I gaped at the spot with a mixture of fear and apprehension.

"Nobody seems to notice it." She continued, unaware of Allen's twitching. "In fact, when Allen came, he scaled the entire cliff!" I whipped my head around to view Allen, who was blushing. Embarrassed much? But…

"That's so… moe…"

"What?" Lenalee asked.

"N-nothing…" Kanda smirked.

"So you think Allen's moe, huh? Not surprising." I fired my own glare right back at him.

"Of course I do! Allen's probably the most moe filled being on the planet!" Allen turned to Lavi with a grimace.

"Am I right in the fact that Ace is talking about me in a very… sexual sense?"

"Not exactly, Allen." Lavi gave a nervous little laugh. "You see, moe means-"

"ANYWAYS!" Lenalee cleared her throat. Shall we continue?" she gestured towards the stairs, and reluctantly, they all filed in.

-0-

"Creepy." I whispered listening to the sound of water dripping on the stone carved steps.

"Tell me about it." Allen grumbled, shivering. "And my coat was ripped by the Akuma…" I glanced at him. It was true; he was only wearing a thin long sleeved shirt to cover himself. Without hesitation, I stripped off my coat and handed it to him.

"Eh?"

"C'mon, take it!"

"But, isn't it cold?"

"Pfft. Of course, Allen!" I smiled down at him. "But, it's only natural to do things like this for the one you like, right?" It was dark, but I could see the telltale signs of a blush appear on his face.

"C'mon, slowpokes! Hurry up!" That had to be Lavi.

"We'd better hurry Allen!" I stretched out a hand to meet him.

In the cold darkness, Allen's hand was soft and warm, even through his gloves.

**Allen P.O.V.**

As Ace and I raced up the stairs, I could feel myself blushing. I'd thought he was a womanizing bastard but…

Crap.

Was I falling for him?

-0-

**Ace P.O.V**

Lenalee ran a hand through one of her pigtails.

"Alright, Ace. I guess it's time to give you the grand tour! Meaning…." She made a shooing gesture towards Allen, Kanda and Lavi. "It's time for you to head out!"

"Aww… Lena!"

"Che. Whatever."

"Alright. Have fun Ace!"

I turned to Lenalee, and shrugged. "So, where too?"

-0-

"And these are the bedrooms…" Lenalee gestured to the gothic-style rooms. She seemed a bit down.

"I see…" This was really bugging me. People like her weren't meant to be depressed. "Hey Lenalee…."

"Y-yes?" I sighed. Really. This girl…

"Look Lenalee, I know something's wrong so spit it out, okay?" Lenalee's aura seemed to darken suddenly.

"You're not the only one, you know." She whispered, so softly I could barely hear it.

"What?"

"You're not the only one that likes him!" My eyes widened in realization. Of course. Why hadn't I realized it before? It was obvious. She liked-

"Lavi, right?"

"Eh?"

"I'm so sorry Lenalee, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me. I may be hot, but-"

Laughter interrupted my speech. It was Lenalee, holding her stomach, and kneeling on the floor and laughing so hard that it looked like she couldn't breathe. "L-Lenalee? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." She said, smiling up at me.

"Then, what were you upset about?" I kneeled down on the floor beside her, and cocked my head to the side.

"Nothing." She stood up, offering me a hand. "C'mon Ace, I still have more stuff to show you!"

-0-

Thirty minutes later and several flights of stairs we reached a place Lenalee called 'The Science Division'.

"Komui!" Lenalee called as we stepped into the so-called science division. "Are you awake?" a vague muttering was heard from a mound of papers on what I assumed was the main desk.

"Hey Lenalee!" A short, frizzy-haired boy with glasses trotted up to her, followed by a rather large man with a small tuft of hair atop his head.

"Ah! Johnny! Tapp! Good to see you!"

"Thanks, Lenalee!" Glasses boy then took notice of me. "Oh, who's this?"

"Oh! I haven't introduced you yet, have I?" She giggled. "Ace, this is Johnny, and the one behind him is Tapp."

"It's nice to meet you!" Johnny stuck his hand out, and urged Tapp to do the same. I hope you'll like the Black order.

I stared at them both before smiling and extending a hand of my own.

"Thanks!"

"It's nice to see you and all, but Lenalee, weren't you supposed to find general Cross?" Johnny looked a bit puzzled.

"Ah we were, but we ran into a few complications. You see, Ace here has innocence."

Johnny's head whipped around to face me. "Seriously? Wow… I didn't think he would… well."

"Johnny, get back to work!" A voice called out from behind one of the immense stacks of papers.

"Yessir!" Johnny sprinted towards the general direction of the voice, with Tapp lumbering behind him. I turned towards Lenalee.

"Do I really look that wimpy?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No."

We continued towards the main desk, and to my surprise, behind a large stack of papers, was an extremely odd looking man, who was asleep and snoring. From what I could see, his hair was a dark purple shade, and a white beret rested on top of it. His white coat had a couple of ink stains on the back of it (how had he done that?) and judging by the two plastic sticks behind his ears; I could say he wore glasses.

Lenalee cleared her throat. "Brother?" she called quietly. This guy was her brother?

"C'mon Lenalee, you know that won't wake him up!" a sandy haired man wearing a white coat grinned at her. "So you're the new exorcist, eh?" The man gave me a once over, frowning a bit. "Not much to look at, are ya?"

"Bastard." I muttered. He gave a small grin in response.

"I like this kid, Lenalee." But if you want to wake Komui up…" He bent down to Komui's ear. "Hey Komui." He paused "Lenalee's getting married." The results were explosive. The man bolted up, eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "Where is she!" As soon as he spotted Lenalee, his eyes widened comically. "L-Lenalee! How could you marry without your brother's permission? Why?"

"Brother…" Wow. I guess they really were related. "Nothing's wrong. I came here for a different reason…" She gestured towards me. Komui glanced towards me, and in that instance, his eyes seemed to widen.

"Y-you…" What did he mean?

"Yeah, me! I don't really know you, but the name's Ace." In that instant, Komui looked torn. Like he was about to reveal something…

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ace! Now, why are you here?"

"Well…"

-0-

On our way down, Komui spoke up. "So, what you're saying is that after being shot with akuma bullets, your Innocence joined with your heart, but doing so, drastically lowered your synchronization rate?"

"That's about it." My eyes roamed around the platform and the inky black surrounding it. "Hey, Komui here are we going?"

"You'll see in a moment. But more importantly-" He turned and seized my hands. "How incredible! It's simply terrible luck that you had to lose your memories, but incredible! How did this happen? Do you remember anything? Did it hurt? What was your innocence like?"

"Erm…."

"_Komui, stop. You're scaring the boy." _I froze at the sound of an echoing voice, and turned stiffly. A creature stood there. It was nothing like the Akuma, but it seemed to have a strange air surrounding it. Ethereal… tentacles that I assumed served as the creature's hands reached out and grabbed me. I felt a strange sensation, as if something was probing me. And I did the natural thing. I screamed, thrashing around as the thing did whatever it's doing.

_"12, 23, 45…53 percent." _And as soon as it had started, it stopped.

"Eh?" I stumbled a bit, land flat on my butt. The thing seemed amused as Komui frowned, scratching his chin. "53 percent, eh? That's a shame…"

"What is?" I spoke, trying not to sound too affronted. What the hell did he mean by, 'a shame'?

"Well, your synchronization rate determines how in tune with your innocence you are, which in turn determines your power level. But in your case, I don't think it lowers your power."

"Then what?" I was beginning to lose my patience. What the fuck did this guy mean?

"Well, in your case I think it determines when or how you can access your innocence. I was hoping your scare with Hevlaska over there-" The giant thing moved its tentacle in what seemed to be a wave. "Would activate it. Sorry about that." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "However, maybe if you ran into a Akuma…" I shuddered.

"I'd probably be dead, too." The man looked startled, then grinned merrily.

"I don't mean alone! Preferably with some backup… a finder or two, maybe an exorcist…."

I rolled my eyes. Great, A spazzy scientist. Just what the world needs. He wasn't all that bad though; I just didn't really want to end up on the wrong side of one of his experiments…

-0-

On our way up to the surface, Komui started as if he'd remembered something important. "Oh, yes! By the way, I wanted you let you know, don't head to mess hall there's been a… cooking malfunction. So… yeah. Just don't go in there!"

"Okay." I definitely know about kitchen accidents. Once, I tried to toast, well, toast. Did you know toasters could explode? I didn't, until I tried making toast. As I strode down the hallway, I ran into Allen. "Hey, Al! What's goin' on?" Allen jumped, a surprised look on his face.

"Nothing much, Ace. How are you?"

"I'm kind of hungry, I was thinking of getting something to eat." Allen seemed to flinch.

"Well, whatever you do don't go into the kitchen!" Allen raced, off muttering something about… party supplies? Now that was odd. Now I just had to know what was going on….

I walked over towards what I assumed was a kitchen and saw a couple of men in tan coats, talking outside of the hall.

"So that new exorcist guy must be pretty special, eh? They're really going all out on the party for him." A grin split my face. They were doing that for me? How nice…

I was so lost in my reverie that I didn't notice the other man's next words.

"Yeah, it almost makes up for the fact they're sending him on a mission for Kanda!"

Wait…. What?

-0-

**Hey guys!**

**/shot**

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSOR RY!**

**I've been really busy lately and haven't been able to post this chapter, and it's taken me forever to work on it. School's started recently, and I got a bitchy English teacher that scares the living shit out of me. -.- bleah. Well, at least I updated right?**

**…**

**I'll try my hardest to upload some new chappies as soon as I can. Thanks to ALL of my wonderful readers, who have stood by my story this whole time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Of Beer, Nudity, and Missions

*********THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITEN BY DEATHBERRYSUPREME*******

CHAPTER 5

**(Unsigned) Review Responses-**

**kitsune630- THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY AMAZING, BUT YOU SHOULD POST SOMETHING! I bet it would be awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Lol, NO.**

**-0-**

I rushed up to Komui's office like the metaphorical hounds of hell were on my heels. There was no fucking way he'd pair me with Kanda for my first mission, right?

Right?

As I burst into the purple-haired man's office, he looked rather alarmed. "Why Ace, what's the matter?"

"You're the matter!" I slammed my hands on his desk, causing the various objects scattered around to rattle ominously. "Why the hell am I going on a mission with Kanda?!"

"Now Ace… please calm down." Komui gave a nervous laugh and abruptly, his behavior became serious. "Kanda is one of our most experienced exorcists. With him, you'll be protected best. You're innocence hasn't been activated yet, and the closest it came to activating was when you were shot an Akuma. Therefore, we can assume that further contact with Akuma may activate your innocence."

"I'm pretty sure Kanda hates me." Komui gave a chuckle at that.

"Not to worry, Kanda acts like that with everyone. I'm sure you'll get along well. By the way, you might want to head down to the dining room. There's a surprise waiting for you…"

"I'm sure we'll get along. If he doesn't kill me first…" I muttered.

"What was that?"

Nothing!"

-0-

"Maybe I should try to get along with him…." I entered the kitchen, and hell, I was shocked.

Colored streamers covered the room, and several finders and exorcists held mugs of what looked liked hot chocolate. But hey, you never know.

"Welcome to the order, Ace!" They chorused, holding up their cups as if toasting me.

"I hope we can get along!" Lenalee gave me a cheerful grin, patting my shoulder.

"Nice having you, bud." Lavi gave me a grin, tipping his bandanna towards me.

Allen gave me a soft smile, and Kanda 'Che'd' again.

"Whatever, Red. Don't expect me to accept you." As Kanda scowled, a slow smile formed on my face.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Kanda. Don't expect me to accept you either, bastard." I left him near the door.

"Guess it's a friendly rivalry between those two, huh?" Lavi muttered, unconsciously draping his arm around Allen. "Y'know, you two are really similar, Allen."

"What did you say, Lavi?"

"Nothing, Allen." Lavi smiled. "Say, what do you say we get something else to drink?"

-0-

I wandered around the room, holding my now empty mug of cocoa. If one more muscular, barrel-chested finder patted me on the shoulder again, my arm would fall off. I spotted Allen and Lavi standing near a barrel, with Allen swaying slightly.

"C'mon Allen, don't tell me you're a lightweight!"

"I'm not a lightweight Lavi, I just don't enjoy drinking…"

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" I leaned on Allen, causing him to stumble forward a couple steps.

"Oh! Ace, do you think you could convince Allen to drink the extremely delicious beer in here? He's being pretty stubborn."

"I dunno…" I glanced at Allen's stubborn face, which was pretty cute. "Hey, Allen, if you want to drink something else, I'd be happy to provide it for you…" Allen dunked his cup in the barrel of alcohol and tipped it down his throat.

"I'd rather not Ace." He sent a glare my way. "You have nothing I want."

I gave a nervous giggle. Allen was pretty scary when he was angry. "Don't be a spoilsport, Allen!" I dipped my own mug into the tank. "Cheers!"

-0-

When I awoke, the world was spinning. Lights danced in front of my vision, and the rather creepy gothic painting on my wall seemed to be laughing at me.

"Screw you." I muttered, and noticed that something was wrong with my bed; or rather someone was in it. A bright green eye, and flaming scarlet hair, and most noticeably, he was naked.

"Good morning, gorgeous. Sleep well?" Lavi said,

Holy shit. Lavi. Naked. In my bed. This could only mean one thing…

"Lavi, what the hell happened last night? Oh god. You're naked. I did not need to see that. Did we fuck? Shit, I was saving that for All-"

"Calm down Ace." Lavi had a mildly disturbed expression on his face. "Now, I really don't want to hear what you want to do to Allen, who is one of my close friends, and underage as well-"

"Only by a couple years!"

"Still a few years." Lavi's expression didn't waver. "Don't worry. All that happened was you and I got drunk, hit on Allen, and when he rejected you, you dragged me to your room, stripped naked, jumped on top of the bed, and declared yourself 'Sir Screws-a-lot, king of whores, and then demanded I strip too. After that, you passed out, and I crawled in bed. You aren't very good with alcohol are you?" I shook my head no, still trying to process exactly what he'd said. Sir-screws-a-lot? I actually liked the sound of that…

"Speaking of that, you've got a mission with Kanda, don't you? Oh, crap, you're in for a beating. Kanda hates people who are late. Actually, Kanda hates most everybody and everything. Except for soba. Now that he-"

Fuck.

I raced around the room, sliding into the pair of plain black pants and polo shirt I'd worn yesterday, and to my surprise, found an exorcist coat hanging off the back of the chair. "Johnny really does work fast…" I muttered aloud, holding the coat up. The coat was about the same length as Lavi's, and the ever-present silver cross was sewn into the pocket. I shrugged it on, and zipped it up. A perfect fit. And now…

I raced up the staircase towards Komui's office, running a hand through my hair, attempting to straighten my particularly annoying bedhead. At least it was short…

From behind me, I heard a smug-sounding voice shout: "Have a good day, honey!"

As I ran into the room, I was confronted with a sight that any sane Akuma would run from.

A very pissed, glaring Kanda.

"Uh… Good morning?"

"Its afternoon, dumbass!"

-0-

"Ahem." Komui cleared his throat. "The mission I have assigned you is fairly typical. A rather mysterious incident has been occurring near the ruins of where you found Lala."

"What's a Lala?" I frowned.

"A piece of innocence we collected. Now shut up." Kanda sent a glare my way and crossed his arms.

"Gee, no need to be so pissy Kanda."

"What did you just call me, you-"

"AHEM!" Komui coughed into his fist. "As I was saying, something rather unusual has been occurring there. Several people living near the ruins have been reported missing. A few days later, they appear… dead."

The room got dead quiet. I could practically feel the tension in the air as Kanda's lips parted, and his eyes narrowed.

"What else?"

Komui shuffled the papers he held in his hands, and his face seemed to drop.

"All of the deceased's bodily fluids seemed to have been sucked out, and marks similar to an octopi's suckers were all over their skin…or what was left of it. In the end, what we think was an Akuma had drained them of whatever was inside them, leaving behind a withered husk." Komui grimaced.

"Why would…." My voice trailed off, and I attempted to finish my words. "Why would someone do that? Even for a Akuma, that's just…" My voice broke.

Komui gave me a sad smile. "You're kind Ace. Much too kind. Even though Akuma used to be human, they are no longer. Think of them as monsters, Ace. That's what they are, now."

"But…" the words died as soon as I saw Komui's face. That expression looked almost…

Familiar?

"So, what's the job?"

Komui readjusted his glasses. "If an Akuma is located there, exterminate it. It must be there for some reason, most likely looking for innocence. If you find any, retrieve it." He cleared his throat again. "We also think that if we introduce Ace to Akuma again, it may trigger his powers, so, treat Ace as you would a finder, but keep him close. Protect him at all costs."

We sat in grim silence; digesting the instructions he'd given us. After what seemed like hours, I turned to Kanda.

"So, ready?"

-0-

The train ride was bumpy, stuffy, and hot, however we were in first class.

There was only one problem…

I was bored out of my mind. Kanda fell asleep almost immediately, leaving me to my own devices, which was pretty fun. Thinking about meat, then the Black Order, then Allen, the those extremely tight pants he wears, then his coat, then him without his coat, then him without his coat, shirt, and pants-

A grunt from Kanda startled me out of my very nice, private, and arousing thoughts, and I turned to glance towards him. Kanda seemed to have slipped a bit, and his head now rested on the windowsill. His long, blue-black hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and draped over his shoulder, as always. He really did have beautiful hair…

I reached out a hand, not thinking. Kanda's hair looked a bit like obsidian. No, it didn't exactly resemble obsidian. More like the night sky reflected in a lake…

Just as I was about to touch it, Kanda's eyes snapped open, and before I could react, he grabbed my hand out of the air, bringing it down onto the train seat.

"Guh!" I winced. That really hurt.

"What the hell, Red?"

"Gee Kanda, calm down! I was just- hey, did you just call me red?!"

Kanda smirked. "Yeah, I did. Got a problem with that? Or would you prefer 'bastard'?

That did it. I was going to punch Kanda in that extremely pretty face if he didn't-

Wait. What?

There was no way in hell I found Kanda attractive. Hell no. There was no way this douchebag was attractive, even with his sculptured physique and long, silky hair-

No. Bad Ace. That was a very bad train of thought. A very, very, VERY bad train of thought.

Kanda frowned. "Oi, what the hell is your problem? Just what were you doing?"

"Uh…" A very intelligent-sounding noise resounded from my mouth before the train hit a bump, jolting both Kanda and I forward. I winced as my neck hit the back of the seat, and Kanda grunted and his hand tightened around mine, and his ponytail brushed the side of my face.

Wait, what? His ponytail?

I cracked my eyes open and was met with a rather (dis) agreeable sight.

Kanda was on top of me, his face very, very close to mine, knee just below my crotch, and his hair tickling my face.

I'm very ticklish.

So I sneezed.

"Jesus fuck! What the hell was that for, bastard!" Kanda slumped back and began rubbing his face in an effort to rid himself of his self of my (nonexistent) germs.

I grinned. "I didn't know you swung that way, Kanda."

Kanda began to sputter. "Hell no brat! Fuck, I'm not gay! You are!"

"But you fell on me. And I'm bi. Gee Kanda, falling for someone you don't even know?" Teasing Kanda sure was fun.

"You're the one who fell for the beansprout, who you hardly know!" I froze at that.

"What the hell do you mean? Of course I know stuff about him!"

"Really? Name five things, dumbass."

"Umm…I desperately thought of something, anything that I really knew about Allen. "He likes to eat!" I stated triumphantly.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "No shit, dumbass. Of course he likes to eat. Everyone's seen him do that. It's fucking disgusting."

"It is not! I think it's adorable!"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Of course you think it's adorable. You like the kid. I however, hate the beansprout's guts."

"That means you're just as biased, dumbass."

"I am not, dumbfuck!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are to-"

The train door opened with a loud bang, and our current finder, Toma, strode into the room.

"What were you two doing?" Toma glanced at us, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "We're here."

-0-

As Kanda and I stomped off the train, behind us, Toma coughed into his fist. As we turned to he face him, behind his bandage-mask-thingy, he looked almost… apologetic.

Crap.

Toma coughed again. "Sorry guys, but this is just about as far as I can take you. Chief Komui told me to let you two go the ruins yourselves. Something about awakening Ace's innocence…"

I grabbed Toma by the shoulders. "Wait. You're going to leave me alone with a possible psychotic murderer! Kanda hates me! I hate him! It's-"

Unbeknownst to me, Kanda had reached a whole new level of pissed.

A hand shot out and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, dragging me towards a rather ominous looking building that I assumed were the ruins.

"C'mon Red." Kanda grimaced. "I don't want to have to work with you longer than I have to, so lets get this shit over and done with."

-0-

When we arrived at the ruins, I was shocked.

Parts of the place had collapsed completely into the ground, and large stone pillars were cracked, and in some places, snapped in half.

Kanda whistled. "The place looks worse then when me and the beansprout left it. Go on, Red, get in there."

"What are you saying?" I glance towards Kanda. Seriously, what the hell was he talking about?

Kanda rolled his eyes. "You, to put it in terms you can understand, are going to be the bait. Meaning you are going to walk in there, draw out the Akuma, and I'll kill it. Your innocence might awaken, but if not, no big loss."

I sputtered. "No big loss?! Kanda, I could die!" Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Relax. That's what I'm here for. As soon as it catches you, I'll kill it."

"But what if-"

Kanda sighed. "Look here. Exorcists are faced with death every fucking day. The main question is: are you gonna man up and face it, or are you gonna be a pussy and run for it?"

A small frown creased my face. "Alright, I'll do it. But if there's no chance of saving me, than get out of here and run."

"I didn't take you for the valiant type, kid."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not Kanda, trust me. I just need someone to take care of Allen~"

"Whatever, dumbass."

-0-

This was definitely a bad idea. I really shouldn't have agreed to this. This really sucked.

Kanda was an asshole.

Running through damp, rat-infested tunnels in the ruins where an Akuma that sucked people dry of their 'bodily fluids' was definitely not my idea of fun. How was I even supposed to find the damn thing!

"Here little Akuma…" I called, my voice echoing off the tunnel walls. I heard a splash and whipped around.

Was something there?

I narrowed my eyes and took a step forward, hearing the same splash. I grinned. Stupid me, getting scared by my own footsteps!

Then I heard another splash. And Another. Another. Then another. Then another.

Then something wet, slimy and thick wrapped around my chest.

-0-

"Where the hell is that brat?" Kanda grumbled. "Seriously, that Ace kid sure is slow." Joint missions were a real pain. This was why Kanda preferred to work alone.

The floor began to… shake? Kanda glanced down, slightly perturbed. "What the fuck?" he murmured, gingerly pressing his foot onto the quivering surface.

Suddenly, the floor in front of Kanda was standing on exploded outwards, revealing Ace being slammed into a far wall by… a tentacle?

Shit.

-0-

The air rushed out of my chest as the Akuma slammed me into the wall, and I winced. The tentacle tightened around my chest, squeezing the remaining breath I had out of me. I choked, attempting to scratch at the things tentacles. Shit. I heard something snap as the Akuma slammed me against the pillar again, and I felt something tangy and coppery tasting dribble out of my mouth.

Was I going to die?

Suddenly, the pressure squeezing me disappeared, and I felt myself falling. I opened my eyes, and found that I was…falling?

I landed with a thud and winced at the pain that shot through me as my ribs were jolted. Craqp Were they broken?

Kanda landed next to me, his sword out and pointed towards the Akuma. "Untangle yourself from that tentacle and take a good look at what we're dealing with." He snarled, his eyes never leaving the monster.

A few more tentacles began to climb out of the hole, hitting the ground with a thump. I heard a screeching noise, and the Akuma lifted itself onto the ground.

The thing was disgusting.

Huge slimy tentacles were attached its belly, which looked like it had a giant mouth (filled with very sharp teeth) on the underside. The Akuma's face was little more then a fleshy bump with a screaming face attached. Just like the one I'd seen before…

"A level two." I whipped my head around to face Kanda.

"What do you mean?" I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in my ribs had me back on the ground. "Shit…"

Kanda glanced down and grabbed something out from his coat.

"Bind your ribs with this, moron." Kanda handed me a strip of linen cloth and turned his gaze back to the Akuma. "Watch and learn."

And with that, Kanda lunged towards the Akuma.

It was almost too fast to see.

Kanda's sword let out a series of slashed that the Akuma just barely dodged. The thing screamed, slamming its tentacle right next to the rock Kanda was standing next to. He jumped, but the spray of rubble knocked him out of the air, causing him to fall.

The Akuma gave an eerie-sounding chuckle. "Not so tough anymore, eh exorcist?" It gave another shriek, and plunged its tentacle down towards Kanda.

"First Illusion: Underworld Creatures."

A high-pitched shriek resounded throughout the air as the Akuma's tentacle was cut to shreds.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK! You bastard! What have you done?!" It desperately began to crawl towards the hole, wriggling pathetically.

"Die." Kanda raced towards the Akuma, sword in hand, and sliced off another one of the appendages. Another scream was heard as the Akuma was sliced in half...horizontally.

As Kanda turned his back the thing…started to rise?

"Kanda, LOOK OUT!" I screamed, but it was too late. Kanda turned to be met with the Akuma's enormous tentacle slamming him into the ground.

"How do you like that huh? HUH? That's my special ability, regeneration! The only way to actually kill me is to smash the mask up here!" The thing gestured to the flesh bump protruding from its mass of tentacles while continually slamming Kanda into the ground. "Maybe after I'm done with you, I'll play with your friend over there, huh?"

I heard a strangled groan from Kanda as his arm rose from the dent in the floor, his arm feebly groping for his sword, but the Akuma pounded him down again.

"Foolish exorcist! Don't you get it? You're going to **DIE**!"

_No._

_I don't-_

_I won't-_

_I WON'T LET KANDA DIE!_

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" A scream erupted from my throat. I could feel it. A burning pain. Fire. It seemed to sear my insides, my body, turning everything to ash-

And then abruptly, the pain stopped. I looked down.

My body seemed to be engulfed by flames.

They didn't hurt, oddly enough. A bright orange color, they swirled around me, exuding pleasant warmth. If I gazed long enough, it seemed as though the fire had an unearthly green tint to it. It was-

"So that's your innocence, eh?" The Akuma hissed, diverting its attention from Kanda. "Well then, come here exorcist. I still have to finish your friend, so lets make this quick!" With that, it began to scrabble across the floor rather quickly for a giant octopus-bird thing.

I had no fucking clue what to do, but I knew one thing…

I had to get it away from Kanda.

So I ran like hell, picking a random tunnel to go through, the thing not far behind me.

"**_You seem to be in pretty bad shape_**." A ghostly whisper resounded through my head.

"Who's there?" I yelled, wincing. Not my ribs!

"**_Calm down. There's no need to yell, I can here you fine. Doing so will only agitate your ribs further_**." I ducked around a corner in the passageway, leaning against the wall to catch my breath.

"Like I asked, who the hell's there?" The thing, whatever it was gave an exasperated sigh.

"**_It's me. Your innocence_**."

"Why the hell can I hear you?!" The thing sighed again.

"**_It probably has to do with the fact your innocence has activated. Besides that, you might want to move. You're burning the wall_**."

"Fuck-" I jumped back from the wall only to fall into something…

Fleshy and slimy?

"Found you, exorcist." A tentacle struck out towards me, knocking me back into the wall.

"**_Don't just stand there getting your ass kicked Ace! Attack it!_**"

"How the hell do I do that?!" I ducked as a piece of rock whizzed overhead, courtesy of a very annoyed Akuma.

"**_Just aim, and…will it?"_**

"You really aren't very helpful!"

"**_Well what do you expect? I wasn't originally a parasitic type!_**"

I turned to face the Akuma, narrowing my eyes. Aim, huh? I stretched out my hands, pointing them in an 'X' form towards the Akuma. The thing laughed.

"Just what are trying to do exorcist? It's fairly obvious you don't have your innocence under control. There's obviously no way-"

I mouthed a word.

_Fire._

An enormous blazing ball of fire shot towards the Akuma, effectively blowing the fleshy mound containing it's face off. Wow. But now, I was feeling kind of drowsy…

"**_Wow, not bad. However, I'd suggest using less power while fighting Akuma…Ace? Ace! What's wrong? Hey-"_**

And with that, I blacked out.

**-0-**

**Hey, remember when Deathberry Supreme used to update?**

**Sorry guys. I was busy with school shit. AND BLAME THE INTERNET. But hey, I actually reread AND edited it.**

**Clarifications:**

**No, Ace is not in love with Kanda. FRIENDSHIP PPLS. Ace respects Kanda's strength/will to protect. Kanda respects his outgoingness. They have a friendly rivalry. (for now, huehuehue.)**

**Allen and Ace's relationship: Allen is flattered with Ace's attention, but all his advances put him off. He's got a crush, but doesn't realize it.**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THE WAIT**

**Reviews are love. Make and give them.**


	7. Chapter 7:Puzzles and Passed Out Kanda's

*********THIS WAS WRITTEN BY ANGEL! (And no-my chapters are normally not this short nor are as filler-ish. And they usually aren't as badly written as this one…)**

**A/N (From Angel):** This is it guys! The first ever chapter that I'm writing for Fire Boy. I am so nervous my fingers are literally shaking. I really want this to be good, I am about to cry. Before I ramble on I would like to point out a couple of things:

1: Hi there first of all I want to say, that if you were originally one of DeathBerrySupereme's readers, and is reading this right now because they have decided to give me a chance, thank you. If you are reading this-period, for whatever reason thank you, you are awesome.

2: My writing style is probably really different form DeathBerrySupereme's, not to mention that right now I'm kinda experimenting with it, so that probably doesn't help. Please just bear with me on this.

And that's about it! Enjoy (You know as long ad my writing isn't so bad that it makes you cry)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own DGM I didn't even own this story a month ago lol.

Chapter 6

I honestly had no idea what was going on. And I mean at all. One minute I'm kicking Akuma ass, and the next I'm blacking out. and now me and Kanda are laying down in some pieces of rock. Somewhere not too far away from here I can hear distinct sounds of- fighting?

But that makes no sense what so ever, because I'm sitting right here and Kanda is sitting right next to me, unconscious.

Which honestly kinda scares me. Kanda the big, bad, kinda-attractive asshole, was unconscious. And I defiantly did not want to meet whatever did that to him.

" Che, of course you don't, what's going on?" The sound of Kanda's voice scared me. I guess I had been talking aloud?

" Holy shi- Kanda! You're awake! And alive!"

" Of course, what else did you expect? What's going on. Who's fighting the level four- " Kanda was suddenly cut off as a look of what I can only describe as horror crossed his face. I looked in the direction he was looking at and I realized why he had that look.

A herd of what I can guess are level four's and Allen. Fighting them. Alone.

He looked pretty beaten and bruised, and there were about 5 level fours he was battling. And I had just so much trouble with just 1 level two.

A mix of worry and _what is that idiot thinking,_ was now on Kanda's face. He bolted up, and started dashing towards Allen. I jumped up in surprise and started following after him.

Which I will add was fucking impossible. I had no idea that a human being could run that fast.

_Well, technically Kanda, along with everyone else at the Black Order is a freak of nature._

_And now you're one too…. _

_Fan-fucking-tastic._

Despite my negative thoughts, I was actually glad that the Black Order had accepted me. Not knowing what my past used to be was, different. That was the only way I could explain it. It was like trying to complete a puzzle without the picture or all the pieces.

But now I had the Black Order, so I guess that I had a piece of the puzzle now.

I chased after Kanda until we got to Allen. He looked at us surprised, until he continued attacking the Akuma.

" You idiot! Get down here! Now!" Kanda yelled up at Allen. Because honeslstly anyone with two eyes could see that another hit from an Akuma will knock Allen down.

" What the hell are you doing here in the first place?" Kanda yelled up.

" I.. Can't really,…. Talk." Allen gasped out as he skillfully doged another hit. Kanda probably realizing the only thing he could do now was to help Allen, jumped in. I of course, followed suit.

Instead of doing what I thought Kanda would do, he instead grabbed Allen-who looked shocked, to say the least- and we got the hell out of there.

The second Allen was away from the battlefield, he passed out.

Just the way to end my day. 1 pissed off looking Kanda, 1 passed out moyashi, me,

and of course the heard of Akuma right behind us.

Just the way to end it.

**A/N: **I failed, miserably. This is probably only about 500 words long and each word sucks. I feel like everyone was OOC and I fail. I fail. I just wasted 5 minuted of your life. I am so sorry. Hopefully the next one won't be as bad.

Thanks for reading! R&R Please don't be too harsh….


	8. Chapter 8: Headaches, and golems

**A/N:**Hello, back with another chapter! Even though I really should be updating TF-sorry guys!-I am making up every excuse to not write the next chapter for it… So to make myself feel less bad I wrote this! Haha.

R&R-flames welcome with open arms!

DISCLAIMER:No I do not own DGM-yet… Heheheh

**Beta'd by the lovely LittleKrus!**

Kanda and I, and the passed out Allen (who was currently slung over Kanda's shoulder), were sprinting madly as we skillfully maneuvered our way across debris. The damagedone was amazing. I never knew just how dangerous this job could be.

_And they do this on a regular basis._

I looked over my shoulder at Kanda and Allen to see them a few steps behind me, following closely behind. Breathing out a sigh of relief, I kept running.

"Turn that way!" Kanda yelled, pointing to his right. I obliged, not really in the mood to argue.

We soon reached an empty room. It was small and dusty, without much lighting, but it would have to do for now. Kanda laid Allen on the concrete floor and sat down.

"What's our game plan bro?" I asked. Kanda returned a death glare; whether it was for calling him 'bro' or for the fact that he _is _Kanda would remain a mystery to me forever. I shrugged, mumbling, "Just trying to lighten the mood." If you could die from a look, then Kanda would probably be a mass murderer.

"We need to contact the headquarters," Kanda finally said.

"Don't you have some way of contacting them?" I asked, giving him a baffled look.

"Our finder does," Kanda replied, as if it was that simple.

"So... you're telling me that you have magical swords, deformed arm that transforms, the ability to destroy akuma, but you don't have _any_ way of communication?"

"At least his 'deformed arm' is more helpful than you," he growled. I was tempted to return with something sarcastic but he spoke again, "We have golems." I blinked, not really understanding his words, so he gestured to the floating golden ball—I think Allen had called it 'Tim' or something earlier—above Allen's head.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. Let's just add that to the list of things that won't help us make it out of this place alive." Frustration was pouring through my veins.

"While we're at it, let's just add you to the list," Kanda scowled.

"I have been trying to get us out of this mess alive, while _you_ are doing nothing but sitting there, pointing at _flying bats," _I countered.

"They're called _golems_. Can you process that information with that tiny brain of yours? And when they're connected to a telephone, they can contact other golems. Do you understand?" He explained it in a way like I was only a five-year-old. Somehow, I felt offended.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down, knowing that arguing with him wasn't going to help at all, and that he was probably more experienced than I was in such situation; he probably knew how to get us out of this situation.

I walked over to Allen and carefully examined his bloodied face. He looked so hurt, so tired. I unconsciously lifted a hand, trying to caress his injured but beautiful skin, but I saw from the corner of my eye that Kanda was looking at me with icy menace. I was suddenly aware of how that scene might have looked like to him and quickly snapped back my hand. The last thing I needed was being accused of being kinky.

We sat in silence for a long while until Allen began to stir. We both looked at him nervously as he blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust to his surroundings.

"Where are we?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"You don't need to know. What do you remember?" Kanda asked, getting straight to the point.

"Umm, the level four... and then you grabbed me." A tint of red was etched across his face as he recalled at the memory.

"It's great that we're all caught up now, but what's our fucking plan?!" I asked, exasperated.

"Don't you guys have one?" Allen looked adorably confused. Wait, no—not adorable.

_You're about to die, so no time to crush on your super sexy comrade._

"I do," Kanda announced with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"How is this a good plan?!" I complained.

"Do you have a better one?" Kanda huffed. He looked genuinely pissed off at me for questioning him, but I ignored him. The three of us carefully and quietly crept around thedrifting group of akuma.

"How can they _not_ notice us? We have a guy with long blue hair, a guy with white hair—like literally white, not even silver" —I turned to face Allen—"how do you even get white hair like that?!"

His face became crestfallen and I instantly regretted asking that question. _Stupid me_, I scolded myself.

"I got it by a trauma from childhood," Allen replied meekly, averting his eyes downward. Suddenly, I felt bad to have reminded him about his awful past. I'd heard from thepeople at Black Order that Allen didn't exactly have the best life. But then again, I didn't remember mine so I guess we had a lot in common.

"What were you doing here anyway Allen?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Your finder called, and Komui got worried so he called me. I found you guys passed out so I dragged you away and started to fight the level fours."

"Che, you idiot. You're so weak; there's no way you could handle all those level fours alone," Kanda retorted.

"Well, at least _I tried _to fight!" Allen cried out in protest.

... Just a little too loudly. The akuma that were (surprisingly) avoiding us whipped around and faced us directly.

"Crap, crap, crap. Oh my God, KANDA YOU JUST KILLED US!" I hollered.

"Calm down! Just... attack!" he commanded and charged towards them, his blue ponytail trailing behind him. Allen followed suit, his arm already transformed.

_Well, guess I have no choice then. _Taking a deep breath, I dashed towards my opponents as I called out to my innocence.

_**Hey, you there?**_

I waited for a reply.

_**I was sleeping, kid. What do you want?**_

_**Just**_—_**just help me.**_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Kanda was already fighting; his eyes were focused on the akuma with such concentration that one might think they were enough to kill, while his sword lashed out furiously at its target, never stopping or missing a single beat.

Allen, on the other hand, yelled out _Clown Crown_ and he transformed into something—something like a white-hooded cowl. I was still desperately trying to activate my innocence when I saw that he had looked completely different. His hair was flying wildly, a huge smile on his face. I noticed that Kanda took quick glanced at him too.

Before I knew it, I was bursting out in flames. I smirked as I positioned my arms in an X formation. I aimed...

I heard the sounds of fierce ongoing battle cries around me. Next, a flash goes off in my eyesight. I shook my head, trying to clear my head of the spots appearing and ignoring the thundering pain in my head. I tried to concentrate on the akuma instead.

And then I shoot.

Much to my horror, fire was flying in the direction of the akuma that Allen was fighting against instead of the one I was aiming for. I barely had the time to warn him before theflames hit its target squarely.

Allen's face went as pale as death as the attack connected. Kanda's eyes widened, palpable shock rolling off him as he stared at the horrible scene unfolding before him.

Suddenly, another flash of pain hit my head and I fell to the ground, only to see Allen getting suffocated by the flames _that I'd _accidentally _shot at him._

I reached out my hand, but it was too late.

It seemed like I was always too late.

/End Of Chapter/

**A/N:**Another cliff hanger. I'm sorry! And I've been having the worst writers block lately so this turned out way shorter than I thought it would be. And I hate this chapter but hey, whatever right?


End file.
